


The Chip Fic

by Anonymous



Category: Mcyt-fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Crying, Gay, Jesus Christ I need holy water, Light Angst, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, pickle chips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:48:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28414908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Pickle ChipsI am so fucking sorry
Relationships: Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 15
Kudos: 194
Collections: Anonymous Fics





	The Chip Fic

**Author's Note:**

> Here we are again

"What snacks did you want again?" Skeppy held the phone's mic up to his mouth. They had decided to watch a movie that night, the first since they had moved in together. Skeppy wasn't a big fan of movies, but Bad had agreed to let him pick the film, and that was just too good of an opportunity to pass up.

Which was the only reason he was at the grocery store at 11 at night. Skeppy was surprised it was even open.

However, even with Bad repeating what he wanted about ten times before he left, Skeppy had still managed to forget what Bad had asked to get the moment he stepped into the store. 

The colourful bags pulled at his attention as he wandered through the snack aisle, scanning the shelves for some popcorn. That was what people ate when watching movies, right? He hadn't watched one in a while.

"Skeppy I literally said so many times what I wanted." The faint clacking of the keyboard could be heard over the phone. 

"Well, I forgot. Just tell me what you want or I'm just gonna pick up another 72 thin-crust pizzas."

"Okay, okay! I wanted pickle chips." Skeppy wrinkled his nose.

"Dude, why do you even like them? Aren't they like, sour or something?" He questioned, now pulling the bright red popcorn bag off of the shelf and adding it to his cart. Still, he took the green bag with him, the wheels screeching horribly as he made his way to the cashier.

"Well, yeah, but they taste good because they're _ supposed _ to be sour." Bad responded, his blush now a little less prominent. "Have you even tried them at all?"

"No, because they sound disgusting. Anyway, I'm at the cashier now, talk to you when I get home." With that, he hung up and started to put his items on the conveyor belt.

  
  


-+-

  
  


"Here are your pickle chips, they're still disgusting." Skeppy held the bag with both hands, his left supporting the bottom and the other pinching the top closed to try to prevent the sour smell from reaching the air around him, not that it was really working, or necessary, considering he was going to sit next to Bad on the cramped loveseat. He set the bag directly in Bad's lap.

"You've never even tried them, so you can't judge." Bad made an exaggerated pout, but shifted away from the center of the couch so Skeppy could plop down with his popcorn.

The dark-haired man rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I haven't tried them because I know they're gonna be disgusting." He discreetly wiped his left hand on his jeans, smearing a line of grease and slightly green crumbs across the denim before reaching into his bag and taking out a handful of popcorn, crunching on them as he quickly selected a movie on the TV, clicking 'play' so fast Bad couldn't even read the name of the movie.

He smothered a smirk with another handful of popcorn as the movie started.

  
  


-+-

  
  


Bad was horny.

Skeppy had chosen a horror movie, so maybe it shouldn't have turned him on as much as it did. Somehow, he kept the thought that the events in the movie weren't actually real in his head and the adrenaline just made it worse. So not only was he painfully hard, he also had to deal with the suspense and occasional jumpscare.  _ Great.  _

On any other night, it would have been fine. He could have locked himself in his room and jacked off, and used a blanket to muffle his moans. It would have been fine if it had been an hour earlier, when Skeppy had been out. 

But 20 minutes into the movie, his sweatpants were rubbing uncomfortably against his erection, only hidden by the bag of chips on his lap. He was grateful that Skeppy had put them there, although also confused, because who puts an entire bag of chips in their lap when watching a movie? Anyway, he was glad he did.

Bad sighed internally as he turned his eyes back onto the screen, trying not to think about the problem in his pants until the movie was over and he was safe to go back to his room without being rude.

  
  


-+-

  
  


Skeppy reached for another kernel of popcorn in the bag, and his hand brushed the bottom. He didn't think he'd finish the bag so soon, but oh well. He could survive the rest of the movie without snacks.

But hadn't Bad wanted him to try pickle chips? He eyed the bag, which still restedl in Bad's lap, and pouted a little. His troll wouldn't work if Bad didn't move the bag. Still, he didn't want to just pull it off his lap, the best part of trolls were when they discovered the joke themselves, after all. It made for the best reaction.

So he waited, glancing over every few minutes, although he knew that when the brunette moved the bag, it would be with a shout of surprise. The waiting game was a hard game for Skeppy to play, but he would if he had to.

The ravenette hid a smirk under a sweater paw.

  
  


-+-

  
  


Fuck. Bad was getting to the bottom of the bag and he still hadn't moved it. Was sitting with a bag in your lap that comfortable? If the bag was empty, it would ruin the whole prank. Skeppy began to formulate a plan quickly, staring at the wall beside the TV while he thought it over once more. He glanced to his right, and Bad was still at least semi-absorbed in the movie, reaching into the bag of pickle chips occasionally and crunching on the chip.

_ And… go! _

Skeppy leaned over and stuck his hand in the bag, reaching down to the far bottom corner as he tried to pull the bag a bit to the side, off of Bad's lap.

However, there was a warm bulge that poked through the hole he had cut at the bottom of the bag. Skeppy froze with his hand still on it, a thousand thoughts racing through his mind a second.

Instinctively, he shuddered and bucked up into Skeppy's hand. Finally getting the smallest bit of friction made him realize just how hard he was, and he let out a soft moan before clapping a hand over his mouth.

Surprisingly, Bad was the first to regain his voice, now covering his red-hot face with both of his hands. 

"I-I'm so sorry…. I'll… just go." With that, he stood up and practically sprinted into his room, slamming the door behind him and locking it. The brunette slid down the door and buried his face in his knees, erection still throbbing between his legs.

He just ruined everything, didn't he. It was just going to be awkward between them now, and Skeppy wouldn't even want to be his friend anymore because of how weird he was.

  
  


-+-

  
  


After fully processing what had just happened, Skeppy padded across the floor to Bad's closed door, pressing his ear against the wood. Quiet sobs could be heard from the room, and Skeppy's heart shattered from the sound. He knocked softly.

"Bad? Can you let me in?" His voice was just above a whisper, barely making it through the wood between them. The only way he could tell that Bad had heard was from the small pause in his crying.

"I'm sorry, Skeppy." He squeaked out. 

"Bad, I'm not mad at you. Please, can you let me in?" A second later, the lock clicked open and Bad stood in the doorway, wiping away the tears that had landed on his cheeks. 

"I'm sorry, I-" Skeppy pushed the door open a bit more and laid a hand on Bad's shoulder.

"Hey, it's okay. If anyone should be apologizing, it should be me, okay?"

The brunette nodded, still sniffling a bit.

"Besides, that," Skeppy made a sort of gesture to his crotch, where the bulge was still visible. "That's normal, I think."

Bad giggled, and Skeppy smiled back.

Suddenly, as if something had possessed him, the ravenette leaned forward and pressed his lips passionately to Bad's. The older let out a small gasp, and Skeppy used his tongue to prod at Bad's lower lip, asking for entrance. Bad replied wordlessly, closing the distance between their bodies and immediately grinding up on Skeppy's quickly hardening crotch, opening his mouth more as the younger began to explore his mouth, running his tongue over his gums and tangling their tongues together. Bad reached up and tangled his fingers into Skeppy's fluffy black hair. It just felt so right, unlike the few times prior that he had done this.

Slowly, they shuffled across the room, lips parting for milliseconds, only to take in a gulp of air before they dove back into the pool of arousal that was each other. Bad's skin burned from the contact, red spreading from his face to below the collar of his shirt. Suddenly, the back of his knees hit the edge of his mattress and Skeppy pushed him down to lay on his back, the younger straddling his lap and leaning down to brush their lips together again. Bad groaned at the warmth as Skeppy started to roll his hips downward, and at the hand creeping up his shirt. The younger then grabbed his hands, and pinned them over his head with the non-occupied hand.

"G-geppy-" He stuttered as the tan man licked at his shoulder, his warm breath sending shivers through Bad. He chuckled, a deep sound that had Bad bucking up again.

"What do you want from me?" The raspy whisper came from beside Bad's ear, as Skeppy bit the edge of his ear lightly. His hand moved from under Bad's shirt to caress his cheek, thumb wiping away the last remains of tears that were still on his face. "What do you want me to do?"

"W-wait, are you actually sure you want to do this?" Bad said, taking Skeppy's face in his hands.

"Yeah. Don't worry, this won't change things unless you want them to change." He smiled reassuringly. "So, what do you want me to do?"

"I-I want...urmm…" He lifted his face to bury it in Skeppy's shoulder. "I want you to jack us off." He muttered quickly, stumbling over the words. He could practically hear Skeppy's smile as his hands were freed, but his pleasure was stopped as Skeppy stepped away, throwing his clothes into a corner somewhere as he stripped. 

Bad hurriedly did so as well. He had barely managed to get his underwear off when Skeppy pushed him back onto the bed with a mischevious smirk, gaze lingering over Bad's body.

"You look so pretty… I wonder what you'd look like with my dick in you… but we don't have to do it if you don't want to." With that, he reached down and traced a finger from the base of Bad's cock to the tip with a feather-light, teasing touch. Bad swallowed a moan. 

Skeppy kept up the light touches for a few seconds more, then tightened his hold, stroking Bad's shaft slowly up and down. Bad threw his head back and groaned softly, hands exploring Skeppy's body. 

However, the firm stroke only lasted for a second before it returned to the teasing whisper, just barely feelable. 

"Skeppy…" He whined, hands landing on Skeppy's shoulders. "Pleaseee-" He gasped suddenly as Skeppy shifted so that their dicks rubbed together. A new wave of euphoria washed over him. 

"What, Bad?" The ravenette grinned cheekily, one hand taking Bad's and his lengths together. "Please what?" 

"Want….in me.." He moaned again, this time not trying to hide it anymore. Skeppy's hand stilled in surprise. 

"Are you sure?" The younger asked.

The brunette nodded, eyes almost rolled completely into his head. Skeppy laughed breathlessly. 

"Alright. I'll be right back." He headed to his room, fingers fumbling with the bottle of lube as he closed the drawer. On his way back, he caught sight of the bag of chips. He grabbed the bag as well. It would make for a good snack after if nothing else. 

Bad lifted his head as Skeppy entered the room again. First, he set the bag down on the floor, then poured some of the slick substance over his fingers, letting it warm in his hand.

"Turn over." Bad obliged, spreading his legs as he moved. 

"You ready?" Bad nodded agressively, hips already pushing back .

"I need words, Bad." 

The brunette took a deep breath. "You can… put it in now.

Skeppy traced the rim of his hole, which fluttered with anticipation. He eased a finger in, stretching the needy hole in front of him. The older man panted as Skeppy put in another finger and scissored them, and whined loudly as a fingertip brushed his prostate. 

"T-there." He stuttered. It felt so good, the arousal traveling through his veins lighting every nerve on fire. Skeppy added another slick finger, brushing the most sensitive spot only once before moving away from it. 

Once Bad was properly stretched, he hovered over his body, the head of his dick teasing Bad's hole. 

"Look at you, so pretty, so desperate for me. You're so cute, especially when you're under me." He laughed breathlessly again. 

"Please, just- just fuck me. " That pulled a moan from Skeppy. Who knew his best friend swearing was so fucking hot?

Slowly, he pushed his length in, gasping at the warmth of Bad's inner walls around his cock. "God, you feel so fucking good." He panted.

Warm tingles ran through Bad's body, the source from the fullness in his ass. The muscles around his asshole clenched around the invading dick, and hung on when he tried to relax them.

"It's okay, baby. Take your time." The small worry was squashed in the back of Bad's head. An overwhelming sense of love crashed into him, and he pulled Skeppy's face down to kiss him passionately again.

"You can move now." He mumbled when they broke apart again. With a grunt, Skeppy began thrusting his hips up into Bad, the stimulation he was getting sliding him closer to orgasm with every thrust. Bad was close as well, his moans getting higher.

"Can I- cum inside?" Skeppy asked as he neared his climax, fingers gripping Bad's hips so tight they were bound to leave little bruises the next morning.

"Y-yeah, fill me up, I need it-" his slurred words were cut off by another loud moan slipping past his lips.

A few more thrusts and both men reached their highs, feeling nothing but each other's fingers, cool and warm at the same time on their sweaty skin. The younger man pulled out and flopped onto the mattress next to Bad. Breathing heavily.

"That was fucking amazing, dude." Skeppy said. Bad snuggled up to his chest, and laid his head on the ravenette's shoulder. He gave a tender kiss to the top of Bad's head, reaching for the bag that sat limply on the floor. 

"Here." He held it just a little bit away from Bad's lips and when the brunette tried to bite it he moved it away and ate it himself.

"Bleugh."


End file.
